


Woollen Secrets - Day 12

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Presents, Knitting, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Of course Mycroft has never told anyone, but knitting is the only thing that can calm his ever so busy mind. The counting is soothing and the complex patterns are perfect to distract him after a stressful day at work. He gives most of the things he makes to charity because he has no use of them."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woollen Secrets - Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Prompt by my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones.

Mycroft has always loved the smell of wool and the feel of it on his skin, sometimes so very soft and sometimes a bit scratchy. He still remembers watching his mother knit for hours when he was a kid. It had been so very calming, watching her, snuggled close at her side and it was something he missed terribly once he had moved out to go to university. Mycroft had known it wouldn’t be the same, but someday he just sat down and tried it himself. He’d watched his mother closely over the years so he wasn’t surprised when his first scarf hadn’t turned out all that bad.

Of course Mycroft has never told anyone, but knitting is the only thing that can calm his ever so busy mind. The counting is soothing and the complex patterns are perfect to distract him after a stressful day at work. He gives most of the things he makes to charity because he has no use of them.

Now, however, Gregory happens to stay over a few times a week and the poor man seems to have very bad circulation. Probably because of the smoking, Gregory tells him, and that there’s nothing much he can do about it apart from trying to quit soon.

One night Greg nearly gives him a heart attack, coming into bed with ice cold feet pressed against Mycroft’s warm shins, desperately seeking for warmth, and suddenly Mycroft knows exactly what to do about it. The socks Mycroft gives him the next morning, a lovely light blue pattern with dark purple toes and heels, are fitting perfectly and Mycroft smiles at the thought that he has knitted socks in Gregory’s size for decades. Of course his partner is nosey, he asks where they come from since he never sees Mycroft wearing knitted socks at home. Mycroft blushes and then lies that his mother gave them to him. He thinks it’s not such a bad lie since it’s her fault that he took up knitting in the first place.

It gets harder to hide his secret when their relationship develops. Gregory has a spare-key now and Mycroft is already thinking about asking him to move in. One night Gregory comes home much earlier than expected and Mycroft, happily knitting away in front of the fireplace, barely manages to stuff everything under the armchair before his lover enters the room. Out of fear that his secret might be discovered, he takes his knitting to work and puts it in his top drawer which he always keeps locked, only taking it out in his short breaks to do a few rows and then puts it back again.

Enough is enough, Mycroft tells himself. It’s nearly Christmas anyway and surely his partner would appreciate a handmade gift much more than anything else Mycroft could buy with all his money. He decides to start knitting a scarf for Gregory and this time he’s going to tell him that he made it himself. The grey and burgundy yarn he buys is half silk, half merino wool and it’s so soft that he can’t wait to wrap it around Greg’s neck. Mycroft knits him a few pairs of socks from soft black wool too so Greg can wear them at work when he is called to an outdoor crime scene in the winter. When there is still time before Christmas, he adds a pair of - in his opinion ugly - Christmas socks, but he knows Gregory is going to like them.

Mycroft is very pleased with his choice of presents but that doesn’t stop his heart from pounding fast when Gregory tears open the wrapping paper. He finds the Christmas socks brilliant, the black ones very thoughtful and the scarf beautiful. Mycroft doesn’t know what to say so he takes the scarf out of Greg’s hands and wraps it tenderly around his lover’s neck.

“I made them for you,” Mycroft whispers in Gregory’s ear when he hugs him close.

“I know,” Greg whispers back. “Never invite a copper to live with you if you have secret hobbies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Erasmus_Jones: Mycroft maybe take up knitting in order to relax his mind? Maybe he makes a scarf for Greg for Christmas and he’s kept it a secret and Greg has no idea about him knitting.


End file.
